


Drabbles From A Past Time

by Chiapet (twojediandasenator)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojediandasenator/pseuds/Chiapet
Summary: The Doctor tends to River, sick with the Galactic Cold





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found some old pieces in a notebook that I wrote years ago. Since I'm not much invested in the ship anymore, I decided to leave them unedited and post here : )

“ -the most commonly implicated virus is a picornavirus with 99 known  _ serotypes _ but I’d say you have what we used to call the Galactic Cold, it seems,” the Doctor said, resting a hand on River’s forehead. “And no sign of heightened or lowered body temperature - completely normal for your DNA structure. I’ll say you will be fine in a couple of days - in the meantime, soup!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air. A sense of excitement seemed to radiate from him at the thought of making food for River.

She sighed as he ran out of his room; their room, now. That thought quickly changed her exasperated expression into a smile. Her eyes soon closed and she rested her head back in the soft pillow, filled with feathers from the goslings of Aberslon.

He had taken her there a month ago, but it only lasted a day - they were soon exiled by the residents of  _ that _ planet.

Her brow was sweaty. It was more than just the normal human flu, otherwise she wouldn’t be laying in bed. No, this cold - the Galactic cold - came with chills, weakness, and dizziness. She couldn’t stand upright. She thanked her lucky stars that she had been pardoned a few months ago. The Galactic cold in Stormcage would have been miserable.

Her eyes blinked back open when he returned. She was attuned to the sound of his footsteps; to his very presence. He sat down on the chair beside the bed, observing her, bowl of soup in hand, spoon in the other. She moved to sit up, and he put the spoon down on the bed to help her, placing his hand behind her back and grabbing another pillow to prop her up, almost dropping the bowl of soup in the process. River gave him a grateful look, but refused to be spoon-fed when he tried.

“No,” she said, reaching shakily for the spoon herself.

“You’ll drop it,” he said stubbornly, “Just let me help.”

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She sighed once more, feeling a bit humiliated as he helped her eat.

A few moments later, the soup was halfway gone and she couldn’t eat anymore. He frowned and put the remaining soup on the bedside table, and reached over to stroke some hair off her forehead, where it stuck to the sweat there. She smiled again.

“A bit chilly,” she muttered, her eyes closing again in the dazed state brought on by sickness. Her attention was drawn back to him when he moved to the opposite side of the king sized bed, laying down beside her.

Then he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small blurb I found

She laughed as he ran, his hand gripping hers tightly and dragging her along behind him. She let him, the only man in the world she would let so close. He was a bit faster than her, otherwise she wouldn’t be _behind_ him. River Song did not hide behind anyone.

The Doctor and her, they were equals, even to the point that although River would die to save him, it wouldn’t matter, because she knew he would do the same for her, no matter how angry it made her.

She never wanted to be the reason for his demise; they had already traveled down that road, and she refused to go back down it. The Doctor, however, tended to avoid the subject of her sacrificing herself for him. She figured it bothered him, but she still didn’t understand that sad sort of look in his eyes whenever the topic sprang up.


End file.
